The bioinformatics core will provide the resources and expertise necessary to integrate, analyze and share data generated by each of the three projects. Due to the inter-related nature of these projects and the large amount of data that will be generated in the genomics analyses of cancer stem cells, the core will be crucial to overall success of this proposal. It will provide a consistent and principled analysis framework for synthesizing high-dimensional data into biologically meaningful results. The bioinformatics core will be responsible for analyzing, sharing, and storing several forms of data, including genome sequence, genomewide expression measurements, and genome-wide DNA binding site information. The core's actions upon receiving these data will involve analysis using existing bioinformatics methods, development and application of novel methods, and data sharing and storage. The unique tools and resources of this core such as analytical programs developed by the Altman laboratory and access to the Clark Center supercomputer will be heavily used by all 3 projects in this proposal.